The Hero of Will
The Hero of Will is a quest in which Theresa tells you to find The Mage. It requires you to find and recruit the Old Kingdom scholar and master Will user, Garth. Quests The quests that make up the search for the Hero of Will are: *The Hero of Will: Brightwood Tower *The Bargain *Road to Westcliff *The Crucible *The Spire Welcome to Brightwood Note: This section of the quest is titled '''The Hero of Will' by itself. Because of the conflict between the name of the sub-quest and the name of its parent quest, the sub-quest is referred to here by an alternative title, The Mage's Tower.'' When the player returns to the Heroes' Guild, Theresa says she has located the Hero of Will, a mage and Old Kingdom scholar named Garth. The Hero reaches the top of Brightwood Tower, where a Spire Shard abducts Garth. The Bargain At the Guild, Theresa states that she thinks she knows where Garth has been taken, but does not know how the Hero will be able to get there. She goes on to suggest that Jeeves, Lucien's old butler, may know. Road to Westcliff When the Hero arrives back at the Guild, Theresa tells them that the only way to the Tattered Spire is to join Lucien's personal army by competing in The Crucible in Westcliff. The subsequent journey through Brightwood, the Bandit Coast and the southern countryside of Westcliff on the trip to the Crucible makes up the Road to Westcliff. The Hero arrives and speaks to Mad-Dog, the man who runs the Crucible, and Hammer succeeds in insulting him to the point that he refuses her entry. He also refuses to grant the Hero access until he/she becomes more famous by increasing their renown. Once the Hero achieves high enough renown, they are granted access to the Crucible. However, Hammer and the Hero's dog are forced to remain outside. The Crucible The Crucible is the Fable II counterpart of Fable's Arena. The Hero must fight through eight rounds of enemies to complete it. After the Hero successfully finishes the Crucible, he or she will have the option of leaving on a ship to the Tattered Spire. Unfortunately, as Theresa warns, the Hero must give up all current quests when they leave. No weapons or dogs are allowed on the ship, so, once again, you are forced to leave your canine friend behind. The Tattered Spire As the Hero arrives at the Tattered Spire they meet Bob, another Crucible champion who, along with about a dozen other men and women, are escorted to a large beam of light. There, Lucien makes his second appearance to give a speech to all of the new workers. They are told that they will help bring about a perfect world. He also tells them that the throbbing sound that resonates from the wall of the Tattered Spire will become familiar to them, as familiar as their own heartbeat. The scene then ends. When the Hero awakens, he/she finds that they are bald and in the uniform of a Spire Guard. A fellow guard comes to warn them that they must do whatever they are commanded by the Commandant and Lucien. If he/she does not, a collar that was placed around his or her neck will give them a tremendous shock, each individual jolt draining several thousand experience points and every third jolt knocking them unconscious. The Hero's first order is to report to the Commandant's chamber. On the way, they meet Bob again, who is standing in front of Garth's cell. Garth is able to communicate telepathically with the hero, and advises patience. Garth no longer has any Will lines, a sign that his connection to Will energy has been cut off. Upon reaching the Commandant, they are put through a series of humiliating tests to see how obedient they are. The scene then cuts to a day several weeks later. The Hero is commanded to relieve a guard of his prison cell duties while he goes on a lunch break. He tells the Hero to make sure that they don't feed the prisoners. If the Hero does attempt to do so, they receive a shock, 30 morality points, and loses a certain amount of experience. If he/she continues to do so, the experience lost will increase until finally the Hero collapses. If the Hero chooses not to feed the prisoners, they will receive 15 bad points every couple of seconds until the guard returns. The game cuts to a time a couple of years later, when the Hero is commanded to report to the Commandant again. This time the Commandant hands the Hero a sword, commanding them to kill Bob. Bob is collapsed in a heap on the Commadent's floor, muttering to himself. The Hero is given the choice to kill his/her friend and receive 50 evil points, do nothing and lose experience as the Commandant shocks them, or stike the Commandant and receive good points along with a shock. If the Hero chooses not to kill their friend, they are presented the choice several more times, with each shock robbing them of increasing amount of experience. Either way, the hero, or the Commandant ends up killing Bob. The Hero wakes up after a long period of time and is summoned to find a guard who failed to report his status. After searching at the work site, the Hero finds the guard dead. They search the guard to find a sword, a gun, and a health potion. Suddenly, the Hero receives a harsh shock from behind. After a few seconds, the collar around the Hero's neck vanishes. They turn to find Garth without a collar, who says that all these years he was storing up Will energy to destroy both of their collars and kill the guard. He then tells the Hero that they will have to fight their way out, and that as he has used all of his Will power, so the Hero will have to do all of the fighting. Garth and the Hero make their way to the Commandant's chamber, where Garth says there is a way out of the Spire. The Commandant appears with a few guards, and the Hero is forced to dispatch him. After the fight, the experience is channeled to Garth, whose Will lines reappear. He leads the Hero to a Cullis Gate that leads to the docks. On the docks, the Hero and the re-powered Garth fight their way through all of the guards, and, with all of the new arrivals of the day, flee the Tattered Spire on a ship. They end up back in Oakfield, where Theresa and the Hero's dog are waiting for them. Conclusion Theresa says that the dog had been coming back to the docks for the past week, as though he knew that the Hero was returning even before she did. Theresa welcomes her friend and Garth. Garth tries to walk past her and leave, but she stops him, saying that if he wants to stop Lucien, he must go with her to the Hero's Guild and see what they have to offer. He agrees, but says that he won't promis anything. Theresa suggests the Hero visits Hammer in Rookridge and she returns the Hero's equipment. Theresa asks Garth to take her hand and he says "do I have much of a choice?" he takes her hand and they teleport to the Chamber of Fate, leaving the Hero and their dog on the docks. Logbook Information Description: Recruit The Hero Of Will. Conclusion: You have finally recruited the Hero of Will, but at no small price. Ten years have passed in the Spire... and Lucien knows he has a new enemy. Category:Fable II Quests